Professor Layton and the Glass Rose
by xCastielsGirlx
Summary: Luke has a sister! She turns up after their abusive parents die whilst searching for a pendant left by the Glass Rose. As the mystery unwinds, Layton is forced to make a desicion but what is it and why will it be life changing? NOW COMPLETE! M for torture
1. Do you Remember?

**A/N: Yay! Layton fic! My first!**

**Disclaimer: We all know the drill. I don't own anything but my OC. *sigh* if only….**

**Do you Remember?**

Luke awoke with a start. He could never sleep well. He clung onto his teddy bear. The one possession from his parents. He couldn't remember them that well. Hell, he was only 2 when he was taken away by social services and put into the orphanage. He was breathing heavily from the dream he had just had. He was with his parents. One of the happier times but there was a girl about 6 years older than him there. She had kind blue eyes and sandy brown hair. She was playing with him when his parents came in and took her out of the room. Moments later he heard her cry out. That's when he awoke.

He shook his head. This shouldn't mean anything. He was safe with the Professor that was all that mattered. He was away from the hellhole he was forced to call home. Although however much he tried he couldn't get the image of the girl out of his head. He was distracted however when the familiar call of his professors voice called him down for breakfast.

…..

She looked up at the tall London apartment. If the Orphanage had gotten the address wrong, she wasn't going to be very happy. Her sneakers crunched the gravel. She pushed the door open. The only sound was her feet tapping on the laminated floor. She looked at the photo again. She was so busy staring that she bashed into a man with a burnt orange shirt.

"Sorry sir." She said as she walked past him. He stared at her as she walked towards his apartment.

"Excuse me miss, what is it you are wanting?" Professor Layton asked with mild curiosity, concern growing for the boy in the apartment. She turned around.

"I'm sorry but I'm looking for my brother." She said.

"I was told that this is the address he moved to when he got adopted." She glanced at the photo and showed it to the Professor.

"Do you know him?" She asked desperately. Layton's eyes widened.

"Never mind then, I guess I got given the wrong address. If you see this boy at all, tell him his sister is looking for him." She smiled and turned around.

"Wait miss! Are you possibly referring to Luke Trinton?" He asked. She nodded.

"I'm his guardian." He gulped. The teen's eyes widened.

"So the famous Hershel Layton is my brother's guardian? Huh, couldn't have asked for better." She smiled.

"Could I possibly see him?" She asked. Layton nodded.

"Of course!" He unlocked the apartment door and let her in.

"Professor? Are you back already?" Luke asked as he walked into the front room still in his pyjamas.

"Huh? Who's this Professor?" He asked with curiosity in his eyes.

"Luke? It's me, Amy, your sister." She knelt down to him.

"I don't have a sister. I was an only child!" Luke protested. Amy sighed. She pulled out her purse and took out a picture of her 10 year old self and a 2 year old Luke.

"It's true Luke. I'm your sister, Amy Trinton."

**YAY! Layton fic! What do you think? Love? Hate? Don't know? Don't care? I'm all ears so criticize away!**


	2. The Will

**Second Chapter! YAY! Also to the anonymous reviewer, I only found out today that Luke lived with his family and I started writing last night so he will remain an orphan for the rest of this fic.**

**To Emmy, I'm sorry but Luke is the only one in my eyes who can truly be with the Professor (not slash) I didn't know there was a second trilogy but I haven't even played the third game but you obviously have so can you please tell me why Luke had to leave (I got spoilers from my friend.)  
Anyways onto chapter 2!**

**The Will**

Although the news was a shock for Layton, being a gentleman he invited Amy round for tea.

"So why after 8 years do you choose to visit now?" Layton asked with pure curiosity. She sipped her tea and looked at the ceiling.

"I would have come sooner but my parents could be restricting." She explained.

"Could?" Layton repeated. She nodded.

"That brings us to the second reason. Our parents have passed away. I've come to give Luke his belongings from the will." She explained. Luke looked at her.

"They left me something?" He asked surprised. She smiled and took off his cap to ruffle his hair.

"Unfortunately they didn't little brother but as I was next of kin, it all went to me. I'm giving you half of everything. That includes £4,000,000 from their private account." She explained. Luke shoved his cap back on his head.

"How did they get the money?" Luke asked with wide eyes.

"Yes, I am also intrigued." Professor Layton said leaning in. Amy sighed as she began to re-tell the tale that had intrigued her parents.

_It was a cold and dark December, it was snowing and a woman hurried along with a pendant clutched in her fist. She turned a corner and came face to face with a terrible beast, a Jabberwocky. She muttered an ancient language and the Jabberwocky fell down, dead. After that incident, the woman and the pendant had never been seen again but in her place was a single glass rose which blossomed no matter what time of year. The pendant has still yet to be found. Rumour has it that a child, a child with his protector can find it. Only then will the woman be able rest. _

"And so my parents set out with me in tow thinking I was the child. After a few days of non-stop clue searching, they found an artefact, a vase to be precise. They sold it to the national museum for £10,000,000 and moved into a bigger house. I have put the house up for sale but the mystery of The Glass Rose still captivates my attention. I then saw your article in the paper from the job in Folsense. I thought to myself, if he can't help me, I don't know who can. I was going to check up on Luke first though of course. Not having seen little brother in 8 years dampened my spirit seeing as it was me who protected him for those two harsh years of his life. But I'm afraid I will have to leave again soon, I've said too much." She added as she drained her teacup.

"Wait! Don't go!" Luke jumped up and clung to her arm.

"I just got you back! Please stay! You can share my room!" He pleaded.

"Hmm, it's up to the Professor really hunny." She cooed. Luke looked at Layton with puppy dog eyes. How can he resist them?

"Of course, it is always a pleasure to meet someone who treats Luke with respect." Layton smiled and Luke cheered. Amy nodded her head and hugged Luke.

"I've missed you so, little brother." She kissed his cheek. Luke laughed and blushed. Layton watched the scene with his arms folded and smiled, glad that Luke had another one to look out for him.

…..

Luke looked at his train ticket.

"So Professor, are we going to solve the mystery of The Glass Rose?" Luke asked with his eyes sparkling. He loved adventure. Layton chuckled.

"Of course. One must always help out a lady in need. That's what a gentleman does." He winked. Luke grinned. Something caught his eye; walking along the through the train barriers was Amy and in her arms was a small cocker spaniel. Luke gasped and ran up to her.

"Wow! What's his name?" Luke asked whilst stroking the dog. Amy smiled.

"His name's Dylan. I hope you don't mind Professor, he can't stay at home on his own and all my friends are allergic to dogs." She stated. The Professor looked nervously at the dog.

"Don't worry, he's trained and everything, I swear." She said with a serious face.

"Pleeeeeeeease Professor?" Luke asked with the puppy dog eyes again.

"It's perfectly fine by me." Layton smiled. He really needed to let the boy manipulate him so easily.

The trio boarded the train and sat down in their compartment and Luke's stomach rumbled. Amy giggled and pulled out some sandwiches and handed them to Luke. She opened her handbag and pulled out a flask of tea. She offered some to the Professor who gladly took it.

"So where are we heading Amy?" Luke asked. Amy smiled.

"To Greece. That's where it all started, you know. Where better place for a mystery than the home of all Myths and Legends themselves?" She asked the Professor.

"Yes, I quite agree, but something tells me that there just can't be a Jabberwocky wondering around Greece otherwise it would be everywhere!" The Professor reasoned. Luke frowned.

"Professor, you should know not to speak like that to a lady." He stated. Amy laughed.

"Look at you two reversing rolls!" She giggled. Layton blushed.

"I'm sorry for speaking to you in that manner, miss." He apologised. She waved her hand.

"Don't worry about it; I've had worse treatment before." She giggled. Layton's eyes widened. Amy shrugged.

"Why did you think Luke was in the Orphanage?" She asked. Layton fell quiet.

"If you don't mind me asking miss, but why weren't you?" Luke frowned and looked between the two.

"I managed to convince them that I was one of the dangers. I told them I was mentally unstable and had issues. I thought that they'd send me to the nut house. I was lucky that they let me stay. Luke was far better in that place than he would've been in our parents' house. Also, if that never happened we wouldn't be having this _lovely _conversation here." Amy was getting uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry for intruding on your personal affairs miss." Layton apologised. Amy shrugged again.

"Like I said, I've had worse." She turned her head to the window. Luke, who was sat next to the Professor, leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"I think she's been in the dark too long. Let's bring her into the light." He smiled as he pulled away. Professor Layton looked at his boy with surprise. Never had he seen the young lad act like such a Gentleman.

"I think you're growing up Luke." He smiled and pinched his cheeks. Luke blushed furiously and rubbed his cheek.

"It's a good thing remember." Layton whispered as Amy fell asleep, her breath misting up the glass with her spaniel snoozing lightly on her lap.

"So we're getting the train from here to the ferry then the ferry to France then the train from France down to the border; then After that from France to Italy and then from Italy to Greece and a Ferry onto the island of Crete?" Luke asked awestruck.

"That's an awful lot of travelling Professor!" Luke said.

"Yes Luke but it's not only for request of young Amy here but I can't escape that this is linked to something, something _huge!_" He finished off.

"Ah! Is that your famous intuition kicking up again Professor?" Luke asked, his eyes sparkling again. Layton chuckled.

"Oh Luke my boy, I would hardly call it famous, just special." He winked.

"Oh it's special awrihgt! If you hadn't used it for Folsense then Amy would never have found me." Luke smiled.

"Thank you Professor."

**WOOT WOOT! Another chapter! Please R&R folks and I'll be back with another chapter before you know it!**


	3. Reunion

**GAH! I'm so sorry for all my mistakes. I really should do my research before writing (-_- ;) Anyways, another chapter is here! I don't know what a certain character looks like in this chapter so I'm making up her appearance because I haven't played the 4****th**** game yet. Enjoysies! **

**Reunion**

The trio arrived in Italy to get a train to Greece after 36 hours of non-stop travelling. Luke clambered onto the train whilst rubbing his eyes.

"Come now Luke, we're almost there." Professor Layton encouraged. Luke nodded and got into their compartment. Amy followed after that. The three all sat down again. No sooner had he hit the chair, Luke fell into a deep slumber whilst leaning against the Professor. Amy smiled and stroked Dylan. Amy had contacted the hotel before and let them know that they had the animal with them. Not ten minutes later, the two older ones were falling asleep. Amy slid in her seat as she snored gently….

_She peeked around the corners. As she had approached her 10__th__ birthday, her blonde curls had started to change into a sandy colour. Recently her hair had acquired a bit of red from, as she said to the hospital, "Falling down the stairs"._

"_AMY!" She flinched at the shout. Her father was there with a wooden spoon in his hands. Her eyes filled with fear and she clenched her little brother's hand._

"_Come girl, I need to have a word…" Amy was lead out of the room. She kissed Luke on the forehead and stepped out of the room. A flash of brown later, there was a red mark across her cheek. She yelped aloud._

"_Shut it or the neighbours will hear!" Her mother hissed from beside her father. She bit down on her lip as the hits came again and again. The tears fell down her cheeks… When will it end?_

"NO!" She yelled as she was jolted awake by the Professor shaking her shoulders. She brought her hand up to her cheek to feel for the red mark but just felt wetness. She had been crying.

"Damn," she cursed as she turned away.

"Are you okay Amy? You seemed to be having a nightmare." She met Layton's kind, honest eyes. She nodded. He still looked concerned but left it. Luke was starting to stir. Amy was grateful that he had been taken away before the same could have happened to him.

…..

The man snarled as he hovered in a flying contraption above the train snaking across Italy.

"Nyeheheh, I'm going to take what is precious to you Layton as you did to me and I _will _destroy it!" he swerved left as the train approached the Ferry to Crete.

…..

Luke hopped off of the train and sighed contently as he stretched out.

"Only 30 more minutes till we're going to hunt a Jabberwocky!" Luke chirped. Layton frowned.

"Now Luke, we're not going to hunt a Jabberwocky, that's too dangerous to do; anyway, we're here to investigate the Glass Rose and find the pendant." Professor Layton added. Amy hopped off and dropped the chubby dog to the floor. She clipped a leash to his collar and the group set off to the ferry.

After one sea sick Luke and an unpleasant present from Dylan, they reached the island of Crete. The Professor was rubbing Luke's back.

"I'm sorry Professor; I didn't mean to cause a scene." Luke apologised, looking embarrassed.

"It's quite alright Luke; the main concern is if you're feeling better." Luke nodded. The trio logged into the hotel. Amy collapsed onto the bed. She looked around her room.

"I could eat. Could you eat?" She looked at Dylan when she said it again. She opened her back and brought out a huge cake. She sighed. When she was going to take a bite out of it, there was a knock on the door. She put it down on her bedside table and opened the door; it was the Professor.

"Yes Professor?" She asked. Luke was beside him.

"We were wondering if you knew a girl named Clarissa Evans." He asked. Amy nodded.

"She was my parent's friends' daughter. She came with us the first time." She explained. The Professor looked grave.

"Is she-"Amy gasped as she saw the newspaper in the Professors hand.

"Oh God!" She gasped. She read the article aloud.

_Clarissa Evans was found dead in an alleyway today by the legendary sight of the Glass Rose. A London inspector, Inspector Chelmey, was the first inspector on the scene.  
"Well, I had been tipped off that something was going on in Greece so I immediately set off. On hearing a scream in an alleyway, I went to inspect. I saw the girl dead on the floor. Her throat had been ravaged and her left arm was missing."_ _ Renowned for his famous cases such as the one with Folsense and capturing famous murderers, Chelmey is one of the top Inspectors and has been put in charge of this investigation._

Amy collapsed onto a chair.

"First my parents, then Clarissa. It seems everyone connected with the Glass Rose dies." Amy shuddered. Her head snapped up.

"What is it Amy?" Luke asked.

"I gotta go find Emmy before something bad happens to her!" Amy yelled. She jumped up from her seat and charged down the stairs. Luke and Layton were in hot pursuit. _Surely she didn't mean my ex-assistant? _Layton thought as he darted between people. Amy skidded to a halt outside a small bungalow.

"EMMY! EMMY ALTAVA! ARE YOU IN THERE?" Amy yelled and banged her fist on the door. She heard movement behind the door. The latch clicked open and a redhead peered out with green eyes.

"Amy? It's 10 a.m. Why do you disturb me at this hour?" She yawned. Amy grabbed her arm.

"Emmy, you're in danger! Everyone connected with the latest Glass Rose investigation is dying. Clarissa died last night and my parents before that! You or I could be next!" Amy's words were panicked and rushed.

"Wait, Clari is dead?" She asked with tear filled eyes. Amy nodded. Emmy burst into tears and clung onto her friend's shirt. Amy soothed her and Emmy looked up to see The Professor.

"PROFESSOR!" She yelled out, happier than five seconds before. She ran and hugged him. The Professor chuckled and hugged back.

"I'm sorry for your loss Emmy." He frowned.

"Thank you. Have you been travelling alone since I left then?" She asked. The Professor chuckled.

"Oh no, quite the opposite. I have acquired a son and he is my assistant." Layton explained.

"Is he back at the hotel then?" Emmy asked looking around for a boy. The Professor froze and looked around for him. His blood turned cold as down the road he saw a discarded blue cap…

**MWAHAHAHAHA! I MADE LUKE DISSAPEAR. I added Emmy in especially for you, Emmy. Hope you enjoyed and I'll be back soon with another chapter.**

**x**


	4. Need you Now

**There is quite a bit of violence in this chapter but please still enjoy it!**

**Need you now**

The Professor was nauseous. His head span as the floor rushed up to meet him. He heard shouting. His eyelids were heavy and he felt strong arms lift him onto a sofa. Someone started to shake him.

"Emmy, don't do that! He might be concussed and we don't want to make it worse!" Amy advised.

"Luke…" The Professor moaned. He reached out for the little familiar hand that was always there but only felt the fabric of the small blue cap Amy had picked up. His eyes snapped up. _When did it get so dark? When did Emmy get changed? _

"Layton? Thank goodness you're okay!" Emmy near squeaked and hugged the Professor.

"Emmy lay off! He might be feeling nauseous and I wouldn't like that lovely outfit of yours to get messed up." Amy rolled her eyes. Emmy blushed and let go. Amy passed Layton a bucket.

"Now Professor, what do you remember?" Amy asked.

"We were chasing after you to get to Emmy's. When she answered the door he was gone!" Layton was pale. He felt the bile rise in his throat and threw up in the bucket. Emmy rubbed his back.

"He'll be okay Professor; this is Luke we're talking about!" Emmy reasoned. Amy looked at the older man and the dyed redheaded woman, praying that she was right…

**Luke's POV**

He groaned and tried to sit up. His wrists and ankles were bound by tight leather straps.

"PROFESSOR!" Luke cried out. Evil laughter was heard from the shadows. A glint of silver in the semi-darkness. Luke swallowed.

"Luke Triton, nice of you to join the waking world. Shame you're going to leave it soon if Layton doesn't meet my demands!" Luke coughed from the cigarette smoke filling his lungs. He felt a sharp pain in his right arm. He looked over to see his sleeve acquiring a red tint

"Now, where is the pendant?" Don Paolo snarled.

"I'll never tell you!" Luke hissed.

"Does that mean you know where it is?" Paolo asked shocked. Luke nodded.

"One of the easiest puzzles ever. A-adults can b-be s-so s-stupid sometimes. AAHH!" He yelled as the knife was pressed gently to the side of his stomach.

"Tell me otherwise I will kill you!" Paolo demanded. Luke scoffed, still breathing hard.

"What will that accomplish?" He breathed. The pressure of the knife was released as Paolo slashed at Luke's stomach. He cried out in pain. Tears streamed down his cheeks.

"Now, let's tell the Professor our demands…

**Professor Layton's POV**

The phone in his hotel room rang.

"Hello, Hershel Layton speaking."

"_Layton, I have Luke Triton here, you will bring £1,000,000 to the Art Gallery by midnight or he dies." _The voice said. Layton was stock still in shock and horror. He heard a voice over the other end.

"_Don't do it Professor! It's a trap. Get as far away from here as possible! Something bad will happen if you don't!" _It was Luke.

"LUKE!" Layton yelled.

"_Shut it you little brat! You have until midnight!" _Paolo snarled. The end call tone sounded. Layton ran to his bathroom. He threw up. Emmy entered the room.

"Oh Professor, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Don Paolo has Luke! He has Luke Emmy and he's threatened to kill him!" Emmy's eyes widened. She looked around to Amy. She was going to kill Paolo.

**Luke's POV**

"You little brat!" He yelled. Luke smiled. Paolo punched him in the face. Luke spat out some blood. His wrists were sore and bleeding from hours of rubbing. It had been worth it though. Whilst Paolo had been on the phone he had managed to escape the bonds. He sat up on the bed. Paolo looked shocked. Luke lunged at him.

"YOU WON'T TOUCH THE PROFESSOR!" He yelled as he punched Paolo on his oversized nose. Paolo threw the boy off of him with ease. He whipped out a pistol from his belt. Luke froze.

"You're not going to escape again!" he snarled

BANG!

Luke clutched at his stomach. Blood spread over his hands. He looked down. If he kept his breathing right and didn't fall asleep he'd be fine. It all sounded easy but his eyelids were getting heavy. He forced himself to stay awake. Paolo grabbed his wrist and strapped Luke down again. Layton had four hours. Luke had to stay awake till then…

-TBC-


	5. Two minutes to Midnight

**A/N: I just finished watching the Professor Layton film! Made me cry so much! Poor Luke! He's such a gentleman! Anyways sorry for the delay!**

**Two minutes to midnight**

**Luke's POV**

He was in immense pain. He couldn't apply pressure to the wound for his hands were strapped down. He glanced at the clock. It had only been five minutes but his eyes were already starting to droop. _A puzzle! _Luke thought instantly. Whenever he was trying to stay awake he always thought of a puzzle to solve. He racked his brains trying to think of the puzzle the Professor had told him the other day. Well, it was more a riddle...

'_First think of the person who lives in disguise,  
Who deals in secrets and tells naught but lies.  
Next, tell me what's always the last thing to mend,  
The middle of middle and the end of end?  
And finally give me the sound often heard,  
When looking for a hard-to-find word.  
Now string them together and answer me this,  
Which creature would you be unwilling to kiss?'_

Luke smiled to himself as he contemplated the riddle. Don Paolo was sat in a chair in the corner. He saw Luke smiling and grunted.

"What's so funny boy?" He barked. Luke's attention was brought back to the present.

"Huh?" He asked.

"Don't play dumb with me, boy. It's because you know where the pendant is, isn't it? Don't lie to me otherwise I'll get my knife out again!" He snarled. Luke paled.

"I was thinking about a puzzle!" Luke protested. Paolo snarled.

"A likely story! Now, let's say hello to Mr Knife again…"

Luke's pained yells echoed around the empty rooms

…PROFESSOR LAYTON…

Amy ran along the hotel halls.

"AMY!" Emmy yelled as she abandoned the Professor in the bathroom. Amy had just gotten to the door when a hand caught her arm. She turned around to see Emmy holding it. She tried to tug away from her but Emmy's grip was tight.

"Amy, listen to me! You can't just go waltzing in there! You don't have the money for him and I'm guessing he'll kill Luke. You might not want to hear it but it's the truth!" She yelled with tears streaming down her face. Amy was crying just as much. She looked at Emmy with puppy dog eyes.

"Please Emmy; he's the only family I have left!" She pleaded, pushing all of Emmy's buttons. Emmy sighed and ran down the road with her.

…PROFESSOR LAYTON…

Layton was left in the bathroom with his head still in the toilet. Tears were cascading down his face. Luke had known. The Professor had told him the secret to the pendant and now Don Paolo had him! He shuddered at the images of what was happening at that moment. If anything happened, it would be his entire fault! _Now Layton, a true gentleman will rescue his friends and save the day! _His conscience told him sternly. His mind was right. Full of determination, he stood up and brushed his teeth before heading out of the door towards the Art Museum.

...PROFESSOR LAYTON….

Luke was gasping. _Puzzles, puzzles, what other puzzles! _He tried to distract himself from the pain that was burning him from the inside. Something must've been on that knife because there was no way a normal knife could produce that much pain! He squeezed his eyes shut and when he opened them again he was in a white room. He looked around and saw the Professor in the corner and sitting on a red chair.

"PROFESSOR!" Luke yelled. The Professor didn't stir. Luke jumped off of the bed and walked over to him. The Professor didn't even blink when Luke waved a hand in front of his face but just kept on staring at the bed. Luke was scared. Tears came to his eyes.

"Professor?" He asked quietly. He wrapped his arms around the man's waist and hugged him.

"I'm sorry Professor! I just didn't want to tell him the secret. A person never reveals another's secret, that's what a gentleman does! Remember Professor? Am I a Gentleman? Professor please answer me!" Luke was sobbing uncontrollably. He looked up and let out a gasp. The Professor had turned into his teddy bear only bigger. Luke cried and he cried whilst choking out the name of his Professor. But he never came…

…PROFESSOR LAYTON…

Amy arrived at the Art Museum. She looked around but couldn't see Don Paolo anywhere. She glanced at her watch. 11:45 pm. She swallowed and looked around her. Emmy came panting up the stairs. Amy looked around and spotted a loose tile in the floor. She went over to it. It was about 2 meters square. She beckoned Emmy to help her. Together the two girls lifted the tile and slipped inside.

Amy climbed down the ladder. Her feet slipped unexpectedly and she jumped the last few feet and landed in a puddle with a splash.

"Watch your step Emmy!" She called up. A few seconds later there was a second splash. Emmy landed beside Amy. The pair nodded at each other and set off down in the underground tunnel. After about ten minutes of walking they saw a faint flickering of a light. The two silently advanced, Emmy in front. Through a window the pair saw L7uke. There was blood; a lot of blood. Emmy saw Amy pale. Emmy kicked the door down.

"FREEZE!" She yelled. Paolo looked around from where he was admiring Luke's body. He drew out a knife.

"Make me Altava!" He snarled and lunged for her. While Paolo was distracted, Amy ran over to her little brother and began to undo the straps. He was limp in her arms. Amy sobbed. Seconds later she heard a gasp. She turned around to see a red stain blossoming around her chest. Everything was in slow motion. The Professor burst through the door in slow motion as Emmy fell to the floor. Amy was still holding Luke's body. Paolo smirked. Suddenly everything sped up again. Amy placed Luke's body back on the bed and lunged for Paolo the same time as the Professor. The scuffle was brief and soon Paolo was tied up. Layton looked at Emmy and sobs escaped his body. He cradled her in his arms and pressed soft kisses to her forehead. Amy was sat in the corner in shock.

"Luke can't be dead, he can't be!" She whispered to herself rocking backwards and forwards. Soon the Professor laid Emmy's body against a wall and turned with dark eyes to Amy.

"You're responsible for this." He said in a dead, monotone voice. Amy looked up.

"Huh?" She asked confused.

"THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT! If we'd never accepted your case she would still be alive!" He yelled distraught. He stood up and grabbed the knife that was dropped in the scuffle. Amy's eyes widened and she shakily got to her feet.

"Professor, think about what you're saying! She had already investigated the Glass Rose! She was going to die anyway! I could have prevented the Jabberwocky but this? I had no control over _this_!" She begged. Layton pounced and dragged Amy to the floor. She fought back, kicking and screaming. Eventually the Professor had her pinned to the floor and the knife against her throat. Her eyes became slightly unfocused.

*******Flashback*******

_Amy ran up the stairs trying to escape. Her 13 year old heart thumped painfully against her chest. She fled into the drawing room and ran into the closet. She cradled her knee's to her chest and tried not to breath too loud. The door to the room opened slowly._

"_Amy, I know you're in here!" Her dad came in carrying a huge knife. Her breath caught in her throat. He looked under the bed. Nothing. The only other place was the wardrobe. Amy gulped as he came towards her hiding spot. He opened the door._

"_Stupid girl," He grinned evilly. Amy jumped up and pushed him aside. He stumbled and swore. Her mother stood guarding the door. She looked around her breathless. The window. It lead into the back garden but she could climb through the hedge. She ran for it and smashed the window as she jumped out. She rolled across the roof for a bit and fell to the ground on her back. She gasped for air as the fall had winded her. Her father jumped out after her. He straddled her waist and pressed the knife to her throat._

"_You're not going to run away from home again are you? No matter what pretty boy Clive says, you're not, are you?" He snarled. Amy shook her head._

"_No Dad!" She gasped. Her father looked at her again._

"_Just to make sure…" He pressed the knife to her wrist._

"_No! Dad! No!" She cried out._

*******End of Flashback*******

"No! Dad! No!" Amy whispered. Her eyes were out of focus and looking through Layton. Layton gasped as he let go of her. He rolled to the side. He looked around the room. Paolo was still tied up and looking frightened. His gaze wondered to the small boy on the bed.

"Luke!" He gasped. He ran up to his adopted son. He could hear him muttering slightly to himself.

"Professor…Am I a Gentleman?" He muttered. Layton smiled.

"Yes Luke, the best there is." He smiled. Amy sat up and looked confused and scared. There first stop was the hospital.

…PROFESSOR LAYTON…

Layton waited in nervous anticipation. When the paramedics had arrived, they had announced that they could save Emmy. Luke was a different case though. He had lost so much blood. Layton had tear stained cheeks. He looked at the little boy who was sleeping in the hospital room with drips attached to him. Layton sighed. Luke was in a coma. He occasionally muttered things in his deep slumber but other than that he was quiet. They had found traces of bleach in his blood from the wounds. Amy was sitting beside him.

"I'm so sorry Amy" Layton whispered. Amy had been quiet ever since the paramedics had announced Luke's condition. She just nodded. Layton sighed. A doctor came out.

"You're here on the account of Emmy Altava?" He asked. The pair nodded.

"We have good news and bad news. The good news is that she's alive; the bad news is that she has suffered scaring on her chest and now has to use an inhaler due to one of her lungs collapsing." He announced. Layton nodded sincerely and Amy just stared at Luke.

"Although the same can't be said for the boy. We discovered a gun wound to his stomach and he had been cut in several places not to mention that he had bleach forced into his system through them. He will be comatose for a few days and when he wakes up he will have to stay with us for two weeks. After that he will be able to go home. He suffered serious arm and stomach injuries and will have scarring." He announced. Amy let out a sob and the Professor put a comforting arm around her.

**There's only going to be a couple more chappies after this but hey, I will explain the mystery after this. Poor Luke and Emmy!**


	6. Lucky

**A/N: **Haha! ^/^;; sorry for the extremely late update? *cowers from fans under table* I just had an extreme case of writers block!  
Fan1: LIER! You've been writing Yaoi! *throws book at xCastielsGirlx*  
Fan2: Yeah! It's all been SasuNaru this, NaruSasu that! *takes out gun*  
Fan3: WTF woman? You need to finish fics you've started!*smacks upside the head*  
Fan4: Chill guys! I'm sure she just strayed away from the plot. It is a crap (but good) one!  
xCastielsGirlx: *Ducks from book and cowers from gun* Thanks Fan4! Anyways, *stands up* here is the next chapter of… Professor Layton and the Glass Rose!

**Lucky**

Emmy woke up with the Professor and Amy next to her bed. She blinked a few times.

"Hey," Amy whispered, taking her hand in hers. Emmy smiled slightly.

"Did we get Paolo?" She asked, coughing slightly. Amy nodded with tears of relief in her eyes. Emmy smiled weakly and turned to the Professor.

"What happened to Luke?" She asked. Layton smiled.

"He's fine," He told her. Emmy smiled but then turned her attention back to Amy when she heard a snort. Emmy looked confusedly between the two people. Layton sighed.

"I lied. Luke's not well at all. He's in a coma." He told Emmy. Emmy's eyes widened.

"He'll be okay though, right? I mean, this is _Luke!_" She protested. Amy stood up sharply and stormed out. She breathed heavily as she sat on the hospital steps. She rubbed her temples and sighed. A slight growling was heard to her left. She glanced casually but just saw a little blonde girl with pigtails. She shook her head, thinking she was imagining things and stood up. She walked through the streets until she got to the legendary sight. Something seemed off when she was there. The Glass Rose had an eerie glow about it. She got closer and the glow increased. She was within two feet of it when she outstretched her hand to touch it. A heavy static was in the air as she leant in closer. She heard a yell behind her but ignored it. As soon as her finger made contact with the smooth material, she was blown off her feet and hit the stone wall. Images flashed before her mind. Snow falling; cries of villagers, burning.

_She made her way along the street, hugging the pendant to the bulge in her stomach. She chanted an ancient language. Her bump disappeared and the pendant glowed brightly despite the flames of the village. She could hear the cries of friends and families. She turned a corner and there it was, the Jabberwocky. She chanted another spell in ancient Latin before turning to face the Jabberwocky. She advanced carefully, trying not to startle it. In all honesty, it was a gentle beast that had been misunderstood by many people. Her hand outstretched, she stroked it and it started to slightly purr. A tear dripped from its eye and onto the pendant which made it change from an orange glow to a turquoise one. She whispered softly to the beast._

"_In 2500 years, when my descendant touches me as a rose, you shall be at peace once more, beloved Jabberwocky. If anyone with impure intentions touches me, you shall arise with intentions to kill that person. I shall leave this pendant on the earth and when you find it, you shall be that persons' guardian. It should be with an honest person. Good Luck, Jabberwocky." she whispered before dissolving into a glass rose. The Jabberwocky disappeared a few seconds later, waiting for the return of the descendant and the pendant holder... _

Amy awoke feeling slightly dazed. In her hand was a pendant and blood was swelling from her chest. She felt it and it was damp. A small crowd had gathered around her. The small girl with pigtails from earlier smiled at her. Amy smiled back. She now understood. She stood up and swayed on the spot before collapsing. The last thing she saw was the small girl in pigtails rushing over to her...

**Professor Layton...**

Luke had been having an unsettling dream in his coma. He was surrounded by darkness but could hear the screams of people in the background. He kicked about but he was trapped. A white light suddenly appeared and he was trapped in a glass cage. Through the windows he could see the Jabberwocky. He looked up to see a woman with sandy hair talking and stroking the Jabberwocky. The woman disappeared and the Jabberwocky soon after. The scene shifted. He was trapped in another glass cage. He could see Amy reaching towards him. He tried to yell out but she ignored him and continued forward. As soon as the pads of her fingers touched the cage, a huge surge of energy was sent through his body.

Luke sat up, panting in the hospital room. In his panic he ripped out the drips and took off the heart monitor pad. A long, flat beeping sound echoed around the room. Doctors flooded in and stopped when they saw the boy run past them. Luke ran around the maze of corridors. He couldn't find the entrance but a lit green sign told him the way to the emergency exit. He shoved the door open and ran out into the heat. He didn't have any maps yet somehow he knew where he was going. He turned the corner where the Glass Rose should've been but just saw his sister on the ground.

"Amy!" he yelled out. He ran over to her but was stopped by the girl with the pigtails. Luke skidded to a halt.

"Wha? Who are you? Get away from my sister!" he yelled to her. She just growled. Luke narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not going to let you take her away from me!" she said. From in her pocket she withdrew a small shard of glass.

"Wha-what are you talking about? She's my _sister_! I can't let you take her away from _me_!" Luke shouted, daring to get nearer to the girl with tears in his eyes. The girl lunged at Luke but he dodged and ran over to Amy. He held her by the shoulders and shook her gently.

"C'mon Amy, wake up!" he whispered. The pendant fell out of her hands but Luke ignored it. The distant sound of footsteps was not registered in Luke's ears. Familiar comforting arms were around him but he was still struggling to get to his sister.

"No, NO!" he yelled, struggling to escape the folds of brown fabric.

"Luke, calm yourself!" The Professor told him. Luke shook his head, refusing to ignore the fact that Amy's chest was not rising and falling as it should have been doing.

"There's nothing you can do Luke!" The Professor reasoned. Luke broke free of Layton's grasp and rushed over to the woman lying on the ground. He lifted her in his arms and hugged her tightly. Tears fell down his face warm and fast. They dripped onto the ground and onto the pendant that had rolled from her clutches. Professor Layton watched in awe at the sight before him. He had not noticed the small pendant on the floor. He watched as it started to glow and vibrate. The humming distracted Luke and he looked on with interest. When the vibrations had reached a critical level, the pendant shattered. Instead of glass shattering everywhere, a light dust was produced. It sparkled in the evening sun and floated over to where Amy was. It entered through her chest and her eyes slowly opened. Layton hugged Luke close to him.

"Amy?" Luke asked uncertainly. The woman ignored Luke and examined her hands.

"AMY!" Luke yelled tearfully. The woman turned to the boy. She smiled radiantly.

"Luke? Amy is this him?" She asked to no-one in particular. She chuckled slightly.

"The bossy one in the blue cap," she muttered to herself. Luke tried to advance but was held back by Layton.

"Let's see what happens," he told the boy. Luke just nodded.

"Excuse me miss, may I ask who you are?" Layton asked. The woman in Amy's body giggled.

"You technically just did, silly. My name is Maria Triton, Luke and Amy's great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandmother!" She said. She took a deep breath after that and giggled. Luke's jaw dropped. He stayed quiet.

"Why are you here?" Layton asked. Maria sighed and closed her eyes.

"When Amy touched the rose, without impure intentions, her soul opened up to me and I was able to inhabit her body. I needed to finish what I had started 2500 years ago. The only catch was that it had to be a woman. Well, it _could've _been a boy but the effects would be extremely strange." She explained. Layton nodded in understanding.

"Let me see if I've got the rest. You placed a spell on that pendant and the girl who tried to stop Luke getting to Amy's body was your protector." Layton deduced. Maria smiled.

"Yes, that was my Jabberwocky in human form." She explained. Luke gasped.

"Why did she stop me from seeing Amy?" he asked. Maria smiled.

"Because she thought you would be a threat to us." She explained simply. Luke cringed slightly.

"Anyway, my business here has been finished. My Jabberwocky and I can finally rest now." She said before the dust started to fall from the tips of her fingers. Amy's body fell to the floor and Luke and Layton ran over to her. They rested her gently onto the floor. Her chest started to rise and fall but that wasn't the only change. Her stomach started to swell. It grew bigger until a small bump was visible. Layton smiled and Luke gasped.

"Yes Luke, Maria was pregnant." He said gently. Luke smiled weakly and tears formed in his eyes.

"I'm going to be an uncle!" He yelled happily. Layton smiled at Luke when Amy slowly opened her eyes. They widened as they saw the bump.

"You've got to be kidding me! I'm like the Virgin Mary!" she said in shock. Luke smiled slightly at the reference. Layton helped Amy up and the trio walked to the hospital. As soon as they arrived, Luke was swamped with doctors all asking him questions. He sighed and went with them to the ward. Layton regrettably watched him go. Amy rolled her eyes and walked into Emmy's room. Emmy's eyes widened when she saw the bump.

"Holy pre-holy! How did that happen?" She asked in awe. Amy sighed and explained all that had happened. At the end of her story she was exhausted. Emmy had her mouth open. She closed it gently and turned to the professor.

"So Professor, when do we go back home to London?" she asked. Luke walked in holding his bear and complaining about 'probing pervert doctors'. Layton smiled.

"Well you're getting out tomorrow so I guess we'll leave the day after tomorrow," he explained. Everyone nodded and wished for Emmy to get better before leaving for their hotel. When Amy opened her door she was greeted with sloppy kisses from Dylan and a half eaten cake on the table. She giggled and hugged the hound close to her chest. In the room next door, Luke collapsed onto his bed and sighed. Layton was concerned.

"Luke, are you alright?" he asked, worried. Luke just closed his eyes and slept, ignoring the Professor. It was worrying for the Professor when Luke didn't answer him. He sighed and sat at the end of the boy's bed. He watched as the boy turned in his sleep and frowned. Luke should've been a bit shaken up by the experiences he went through yet he wasn't doing anything to show it. Layton sighed and climbed into his own bed and fell asleep.

_I walked down a long corridor. At the end there was a small light being emitted. I looked closer and found it to be a lamp with a candle flickering. I admired its beauty before hearing the snap of a twig behind me. I spun around and came face to face with Don Paolo. I tried to scream but my voice was gone. I tried and tried but nothing came out. His hand closed around my wrist and he dragged me into the darkness..._

Luke sat up, sweating. He fumbled for his lamp switch but knocked over the lamp in the process. There was a loud banging noise as it fell to ground. Luke started to panic about being in the darkness. He jumped out of bed and ran to the where he knew the light switch was. His hands caressed the wall as he felt around for the little beacon of hope. He couldn't find it and started to panic. _Where's the Professor? _He screamed in his mind. He put his back against the wall, slid down it, hugged his knee's to his chest and fell asleep.

**Professor Layton...**

When Professor Layton woke up that next morning he didn't expect to see his apprentice leaning against the wall, asleep. He took in his surroundings. The lamp had been knocked onto the floor and Luke's duvet was twisted and messed up. He noticed that Luke was near to the light switch. He quietly got up and walked over to the boy. He shook Luke by the shoulder. Luke slowly opened his eyes and looked confusedly at the Professor. His eyes widened and he hugged Layton tightly.

"I'm sorry I knocked the lamp over, Professor!" He apologised. Layton just smiled.

"It's quite alright. I take it you had a nightmare?" he more enquired than asked. Luke nodded against the Professor's chest.

"Don't worry Luke, its okay, nothing can hurt you now." He comforted. Luke nodded once more before pulling away. The two got dressed and knocked on Amy's door. She opened it in a red summer dress. She blushed.

"None of my clothes fit me now." She told them. Luke smiled and giggled. She clipped Dylan to a lead and the trio set off. Emmy was getting out of hospital that day and they were going to meet her outside then do some shopping as a last day treat. They walked down the road and waited outside the hospital entrance for her. She came out and they all greeted her with hugs. The four people walked down the streets, looking at various items that interested them. Emmy took out her camera and asked a passer-by to take their photograph. The tourist smiled and took the picture before giving the camera back. Nobody noticed the distant look in Luke's eyes as the picture was taken. They were all walking back to Emmy's house eating ice-cream when there was a loud bang. Normally Luke would've just jumped a little bit but this time he almost screamed and clung onto the Professors coat and trembled. Everyone was concerned with his behaviour. Perhaps the adventure had left more than visible scars on Luke.


	7. Finale

**Author's Note:** Haha! A new story? Again? So soon? Nah, not really xD I still need to finish my others xD This is the next/ final chapter to Professor Layton and the Glass Rose. Yes fellas, it's all coming to an end now! Sorry if it's abrupt, I really was meant to end it in the last chapter but realistically, Luke's not going to get over the trauma so soon. This is kind of an Epilogue/ Final Chapter. I hope you guys like it and I would like to thank you all from the bottom of my heart for all of your reviews and support. This will also be my final time writing Professor Layton of any sort apart from the random update of "What if: The Unwound Future" and "FanservicE!"

Enjoy!

* * *

**Walking in your Shoes**

No-one was surprised that when they got back to London, Luke needed counselling. After all he'd been through; it would be more of a shock if he didn't. Layton accompanied him on his trips but didn't go inside the room with the boy. After all, it was private and he must respect his apprentice's privacy.

That's what a gentleman does!

"Do you think Luke's getting better?" asked a heavily pregnant Amy whilst eating a tub of ice-cream. Layton chuckled and smiled at the woman.

"His therapist says he's improved wonderfully and he doesn't need any more therapy. This is his last session," he told the girl proudly. Amy giggled and squeaked when Dylan jumped up at her.

"Whoa boy! Be careful with Bumper!" she told the spaniel. A knock at the door brought the attention off of the dog and onto the apartment door. Layton stood up to answer the door. Jaw dropping at the sight of which it was, he leant out of the way to let the guest in.

"Hershel? Who is it?" Amy called from the living room.

"Amy?" came a familiar voice. Sure it had matured a bit, became deeper and a bit rougher; but how could she ever forget that voice?

"C-Clive?" she asked, dumbstruck, as she sat up as the man entered the room. The man paled a bit as he saw the bump but then his face relaxed into a sincere smile.

"I take it you knew this would happen?" Amy asked, her eyebrows rising in question. Clive awkwardly coughed into his hand.

"I-I may have known but it wasn't like I could exactly get any sort of message to you," he told the woman. Amy sighed and leant back onto the sofa cushion, rubbing the bump.

"I never really forgave you, y'know?" she half-asked him. Clive nodded and sat down at the end of the sofa. He yelped a bit when a foot caught his lower back. Spinning around in shock, he was met with a grin from the girl.

"You big softie," she grinned. The male blushed and just folded his arms.

"Whatever," he mumbled. A cough interrupted them.

"Not to intrude on this but would you mind explaining?" Layton asked with that look on his face whenever he found a challenging puzzle. Amy smiled.

"How about we pick up Luke and Emmy first? Then we can explain it once and I don't have to wear myself down." Layton nodded and went to pick the teen up along with Emmy.

When they were back at the apartment, everyone apart from Layton was shocked to see Clive. Amy sighed and took a deep breath.

"It's time I told you all about mine and Luke's past," she told the people who had gathered around her chair.

"As you know, when Luke was two, he was taken away from our home and sent to the orphanage whilst I remained home with my parents after convincing the social workers that I was a danger." Layton nodded and motioned for the girl to continue.

"When I was ten, I met Clive. He was twelve at the time we met and we just clicked. Before we knew it, we were best friends," Amy smiled at the memory. Clive smiled too and that got everyone smiling.

"When I was twelve, I found myself comfortable enough around Clive to tell him about my parents and he convinced me to run away with him to his grandparents' house." A grimace was met with this statement and Layton frowned at the reaction.

"My dad tried to kill me when he found out. I tried to escape and jumped out of the drawing room window."

"Such a stunt woman," Clive smirked but there was no humour behind it, just painful regret. Amy smirked too, grasping the man's hand in comfort.

"I broke my wrist during the fall and it took me a while to recover emotionally," she told the group. Emmy nodded in understanding.

"Clive and I still met in secret. We were best friends after all! We still are," she smiled at the fact she could still consider him a best friend. A stormy expression took over her face though.

"However, when I was fourteen, my parents took me to go find the glass rose and I'd been away for four years before they finally decided to pop their clogs!" she spat bitterly. Clive placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"So there you have it! Clive and I are best friends; my parents were abusive and died like they deserved and now I have _this_!" she emphasised happily, pointing at the huge bump. Luke giggled and hugged his sister. Emmy ran up to hug her friend and Layton just watched on with a soft smile.

"Y'know," Clive started.

"No we don't. Otherwise you wouldn't have to tell us," Emmy replied cheekily. Clive rolled his eyes at the statement.

"_Anyway_, what I was _going_ to say, was that, where Amy's pregnant, Luke's going to be an Uncle. What am I going to be?" he asked, hopefully looking at Amy. Clive was met with a warm smile.

"Why you're going to be the godfather! Emmy's going to be godmother and Hershel is going to be Old Man Grumpy!" she told the group. Luke burst out laughing at that statement and Emmy burst into happy tears.

* * *

**Three Months Later…**

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God! I hate pregnancy!" Amy yelled as she was wheeled into the room. The boys went to follow after her but were stopped by Emmy.

"Trust me guys, you don't be in there when it happens. The hormones and everything will make her get cranky and-"

"EMMY! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?. !" a voice screeched from in the room. Giving the three shocked men a look that said 'I told you so!' Emmy ran into the room to help with the delivery.

It was an awkward three hours but finally, the door opened and out came a haggard looking Emmy with a smile on her face.

"You can come in now boys." She told Layton, Luke and Clive. The three trooped in one after the other to see Amy holding a small bundle.

"It's a girl!" she exclaimed breathlessly. Everyone crowded around and looked at the girl whom had a tuft of curly blonde hair and brown eyes. Luke smiled and Clive looked like he was going to cry.

"Clive? Are you okay?" Amy asked. The man sniffed.

"Yeah, I must be allergic to babies or something." He made up. Amy's face took on a blank look and then everyone started laughing heavily.

"Shut up!" he protested, tears collecting at the corners of his eyes.

"Seriously though Clive? Allergic to babies?" Emmy asked, wiping a tear from her eye where she had been laughing so hard. Clive just folded his arms and turned away from the group. Amy smiled at the people around her and it felt to her like finally, she had a proper family.

"So, what are you going to name her?" Layton asked the woman. Amy smiled and looked down at the bundle in her arms who was trying to grab her pinkie.

"Hmm, I'd say she looks like…a Maria." Luke smiled.

"I couldn't think of anything better for my little niece," he whispered. Finally, everything was better.

* * *

**Thirteen Years Later**

"C'mon Ria! We were meant to leave ten minutes ago!" came a stern voice from down the hall. The blonde haired girl sighed, abandoning the attempt to cover up her freckles with powder.

"Coming mother!" she called out and ran away from the mirror in which a small photograph was sellotaped in the corner. It depicted two women, one with dyed red hair going brown at the roots and a sandy haired brunette. In the arms of the brunette was a three year old blonde girl, waving her chubby fists at the camera. To the side stood a boy in a blue cap, stroking a chubby cocker spaniel whilst laughing at the camera. Gazing down at the boy was what looked like his older brother, but if one knew them, they'd know it was just a strange coincidence. Finally, standing out against everything, was a tall top hat which was being worn by a man in his mid-thirties.

The girl arrived downstairs to meet her mother and grabbed her hand. It was her thirteenth birthday and she was going out for dinner with her mother's friends, her mother and her uncle. Out of all of her mother's friends, the man with the top-hat was her favourite. He told amazing stories of adventures he'd been on when he was younger. Apparently her uncle was his apprentice and still is. He was also a vet. Maria ran out to the car with her mother trailing after her.

"You're just like your uncle," Her mother commented. Maria playfully stuck her tongue out and her mother laughed.

"That's not appropriate for a young lady such as yourself!" she scolded. Maria rolled her eyes.

"Now you're sounding like Grumpy Layton!" she smiled. Her mother burst out into giggles.

"I never thought the nick-name would stick!" she said dreamily. Maria rolled her eyes.

"C'mon mother. Let's not keep them waiting! I want to hear more of the story of The Glass Rose from Grumpy Layton!" she cried enthusiastically. The woman smiled and got into her car.

"Of course you would. It's how you came to be after all," she told the girl. Maria smiled slightly at this.

"C'mon, I'm hungry!" she whined playfully. The woman chuckled and mumbled something mostly to herself.

"Of course. Just like your Uncle."

* * *

**Author's Note:** *dies* Urrgh, it's so exhausting ending a story! I just kept on writing and writing and writing until I couldn't take it anymore!

Well guys, I hope you enjoyed Professor Layton and the Glass Rose.

Thank you so much for all of your reviews, support and constructive criticism! It made this possible. It also helps that this is the most reviews I've ever had for a story with this amount of chapters! Wow! 17 before I posted this. Thanks for sticking with me all this time and if you're reading this after its finished, thanks for the view and don't forget to review telling me what you thought!

Thank you once again! *bows*


End file.
